


Waking Up From a Dream

by Moskwito



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskwito/pseuds/Moskwito
Summary: Sam wakes up from a pleasant dream, but she isn't the only one that's dreaming.





	1. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! After being away for a really long time, I finally started writing fanfic again. You can check out all my other stuff on ff.net. 
> 
> This came to me while I was reading a list of quotations. And this one popped out at me:  
>  “Sometimes you wake up from a dream. Sometimes you wake up in a dream. And sometimes, every once in a while, you wake up in someone else's dream. ”   
> ― Richelle Mead, Succubus Blues
> 
> I've never read the novel, or anything by the author, but I really like the quotation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

 

She was awake, but she wasn’t. It was the feeling of flying, but feeling safe, yet knowing that you’re awake. Knowing that she should wake, but being just has happy to stay as she was. Turning to the side she felt an arm go round her and she smiled. She didn’t want to let go of the images that she had dreamed, but snuggled further into the warmth of the bed and replayed the images she remembered.

She had opened her eyes and seen Jack leaning over her, felt the sun on her skin, the warm breeze that was going through his hair. She smiled. He had that smirk on his face that she loved so much. The one where he was amused and knew something.

“Comfy?”

She hummed in the back of her throat.

“We’re going to have to leave soon. The kids are hungry.” He continued.

Smiling she tried to roll over but realized that his arm was holding her down.

“Well, not right now,” his smile got wider, “but soon.” Then he leaned down and softly put his lips to hers. “Daniel’s taken them for a walk to go and feed ducks and Teal’c is bringing our stuff to the car.”

“And you?” She asked.

“I’m taking care of mommy.” He ran his hand down her arm.

She chuckled and lifted her hand to his cheek, bringing him down again. “Is that right, Daddy?” But before Jack could answer she felt a small body launch itself into her.

“Mommy! Uncle Danny and me fed ducks.”

“Oh? And what about your sister?” She said looking over at the buggy.

“She’s asleep.” Daniel said, “have a good nap, Sam?”

“Yup.” She lifted herself up and grabbed her son, pulling him into her lap and leaning back against Jack.

“The vehicle is full.” Teal’c’s low and gruff voice turned their attention.

“Uncle Teal’,” she looked down as her son called her friend. He lifted his hands for Teal’c to lift, which he happily did.

She felt Jack stand up behind her, “Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s go home.” She took the hand he held out to her to lift her up.

Sam felt the arm around her shuffle and a gruff voice say, “Morning.”

“Morning” she said and then rolling over she opened her eyes. Her stomach dropped.

Reality set in.

With a small smile frozen on her face she looked over at Pete’s smiling one.

“Sleep well?” His fingers touching her cheek sends a jolt that isn’t as appealing as it should be. It’s in that moment that she looks at him and asks herself what she’s doing there? It’s not that she doesn’t like him, but it’s not what she wants. What she needs. Even if she can’t have it.

Even if she’ll never have it.


	2. Waking up in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up, but is he really awake?

Jack was glad he had her beside him. Even if it was just walking on another tree green planet. Soon they would reach the rocks that Daniel so desperately wanted to see. The sun was beating down on them becoming almost uncomfortable. Luckily his sunglasses made it at least visible. He snuck a peek over to see his 2IC looking down at the doohickey se was holding. The hand closest to him was swinging slightly along her as she walked and he had to push back the urge to reach over and grab it.

It had become harder and harder to ignore. The years were weighing heavily on him, and now that she was with Pete, he wondered if their time was passed. A year ago he could have said that his feelings were still reciprocated. But now? She was with Pete. They were engaged. She seemed happy, the thought, but there were moments where she seemed to look sad. Was that his imagination or was he really seeing something. He was convinced that she was settling. Their situation hadn’t gotten better. They were still in the same position they had been all those years ago- stuck in the chain of command. Unable to be who they wanted to be to each other but unwilling to cross that line that would ruin both their carriers. Then again, he hadn’t cared for his in years. But he would never do anything to hurt hers. She deserved everything she’d worked so hard for.

Retirement had been on his mind a lot lately. He couldn’t keep up with the grueling pace that was required of the off-world teams. His age was getting to him. He’d been thinking of what his next step would need to be. Hammond had been hinting about retiring to spend more time with his family and wanted Jack to take over but he wasn’t so sure. But then again it all depended on Sam.

“Jack!” Daniel, who had been walking up ahead called him. He and Sam picked up the pace until they’d caught up.

“What’s up?” While he half listened to Daniel go on about the indigenous people and what had happened to them, he took a moment to look around and clear his head from all things Carter. While, Teal’c, Carter and Daniel were discussing what to do next, he listened with a half ear. Soon they were trampling further into what he understood were remains of a temple, looking for more clues. Suddenly the ground gave way and he found himself falling.

“Colonel?” Sam’s voice seemed to reach him in the darkness.

He groaned in response.

“Jack, wake up, we’re going to be late.”

Confused, and a little surprised he opened his eyes and saw Sam with his back to him wearing a long and very formal dress.

“Can you zip me up? Then I’ll go and make sure that Cassie has everything that she needs before we leave. I’ve hung your dress blues behind the door.”

“Cassie?”

“Yeah, she’s babysitting, remember? She arrived about a half hour ago, while you were sleeping. If you’re quick we can kiss the kids good night and you can say hello to Cass.”

“Right.” He said rolling out of bed sluggishly.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just a crazy dream about the time we were at P3X-903.”

“That was years ago.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. Then standing up he kissed her neck and zipped up her dress. “Go on, I’ll be there in a moment.”

She smiled, kissed him and walked out their bedroom.

Sitting back down on the bed he listened to the voices coming out of their guestroom. The kids and Cassie seemed to be having a great time and Cassie and Sam were going over ground rules. Looking over at the door he saw his dress blues, freshly pressed and ready for him to wear. Putting them on he walked into the bathroom to have a look at himself. He’d shaved before laying down. It was just going to be a ten minute nap, but then why have a ten minute nap, when you could take thirty minutes or an hour. Glancing to make sure all his medals were straight he went to find his shoes and then see the rest of his family. Walking down the hallway towards the noise he smiled when he saw Cassie on the bed with both his children climbing all over her.

“Hey guys, make sure Cassie can breathe, alright?” He jokingly said to them all. He looked over at his wife and smiled while grabbing her hand. “Hey Cassie.”

“Hi Jack,” She responded in pants, trying to get some air and retaliating at the kids all at the same time.

“Thanks for taking care of these monsters for us.”

“I is not monster!” his daughter pouted looking at him.

“Oh, no?” He grabbed her and tickled her. Smiling at her giggles, he stopped and grabbed her for a kiss. “Okay, now give your old man a kiss and be good to Cassie.” Then getting a hug from his son he looked at Cassie. “You too.” With a laugh she launched at him with a hug. “Hey, not so rough, I’m getting old.”

“Come on, old man, let’s go.” Sam said.

“Who you calling old?” He said teasingly back at her. “You’re going to pay for that young lady.”

“Yes, Sir.” The twinkle in her eye held lots of promise.

A sound coming from behind him made him look away in confusion.

“Sir?”

It was getting louder.

“Colonel?”

“Jack, you okay?” Daniel’s voice called to him.

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Give me a moment. I had he wind knocked out of me.”

“Hold on, Teal’c’s gone to find something to get you out.”

“’kay.”

Laying there in the deep hole he looked up towards the light. Daniel had left but Sam’s head was still poking through looking at him with a concerned expression. He felt around to make sure nothing was broken and then he focused on her. Though he couldn’t see her eyes he could imagine the worry. He could picture those beautiful blue eyes strained with a tinge of fear. And he knew. It wasn’t too late. He just had to make a stand. He had to do something before it was.

“Sam?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Remind me when we get home that we need to talk.”

“Talk sir?”

“Yeah, we need to figure some stuff out. Okay?”

He swore he could see her smile.

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Waking Up in Someone Else's Dream

Jack jolted awake. The last thing he remembered was being hit with some sort of energy and then it had gone black. Groaning he rolled over to see where the rest of his team was. Sam was still unconscious beside him and there was no sign of Teal’c and Daniel. Leaning over he shook her awake.

“You okay, Carter?”

Shaking her head she looked up at him. “Yes sir.” Then she started looking around. “Where are we?”

Jack stood up and looked around. “I don’t know. Last I remember was being hit with that bolt.”

“Teal’c and Daniel?”

“No sign of them yet.”

“Um, sir, you’re not wearing the same clothes you were before.” He looked over to her. “I’m not either.”

She was wearing a skirt that she’d warn a couple times before during their down time that he really liked. And looking down he saw that he was in slacks and sweater. “Okay, that’s weird.”

“Sir?”

“Let’s try and find Daniel and Teal’c.”

Wandering around he quickly began to realize where they were. “Um, Carter, my cabin is just up there.”

“Sir?”

“I’m pretty sure this is Minnesota. My cabin should be just up the next bend.” Walking towards it he watched it come into view with a slight sense of fear and relief. “Yeah, that’s my cabin.”

“And there’s Daniel.” Sam pointed out.

Standing at the dock looking over the water was Daniel. Jack watched him turn back towards the cabin and spot them. “Hey guys,” he smiled, “how was your walk?”

Looking at each other in confusion he saw Sam trying to figure out what was going on. When her expression suddenly changed and she was looking over at the cabin. “Excuse me,” she said as she made a bee-line to it leaving the two of them to watch her rush off.

Daniel laughed. “I swear, the amount of times she has to go to the bathroom had quadrupled since she’s been pregnant.”

“Wha’?!” Jack turned back to the building in surprise.

“Jack, don’t look so surprised. You must remember how often Sara went to the bathroom when she was pregnant.”

“Umm…” He was at a loss for words. What was going on? It seemed familiar, yet very strange. His thoughts were going miles an hour, trying to catch up to the situation they were in and figure out what was going on. They had been on a planet. He was sure of it. But now at the cabin? It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.

“Major Carter needed to relieve herself again.” Teal’c came outside.

“Yeah,” Jack said, “I had better go and see that she’s okay.” Walking inside he noticed that this was exactly the way his cabin looked. Nothing was changed or unusual. It was almost as if the team had just come to visit him here. But Sam had never been here. Heck, he’d been dreaming and hoping to take her someday. They would one day bring their family here to enjoy the peace and quiet. And every now and then Daniel and Teal’c would come along.

Which is when he realized what it was. This was his dream. What he had always wanted. He and Sam had had a talk about a month ago and come up with a course of action on how to best circumvent the chain of command so that he wouldn’t have to retire, which is when he had started planning all the things they would do in his head. Among them was walking in the woods here with Sam when she was pregnant. Enjoying SG-1’s company when they were on down-time in Minnesota. Being able to be out in the open with Sam and have no repercussions.

This was his dream.

And Sam was in it.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open he looked over at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, that was weird.”

“Yeah. Come here,” he said leading her to his couch. “I kind of have an idea of what’s going on.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” But then when she was silent he realized that she was waiting for him to continue. “Well, in the last few months I’ve been having very vivid dreams. Dreams involving you mostly.” He watched her cheeks stain pink but continued. “It’s not lewd, Sam. It’s just that I dream of could be ahead of us once we’ve figured it all out.”

“Really?” She sounded interested and hopeful.

“Yeasureyoubetcha. Like coming here with you guys.” He fell silent for a moment, unsure how to tell her and then deciding to just blurt it out. “And, you being pregnant.”

Her eyes widened. She looked down at her stomach, and then up at him and down again. “So that’s why…” she trailed off.

“Yeah, Daniel told me.”

“Right.” Then looking up at him she broke out in a smile. “I didn’t know if you still wanted kids. I had hoped, but we didn’t talk about it and I was a little scared to know, to tell you the truth. But then I was fine with whatever you wanted, so I thought I’d just leave it at that, and I’d see what happened and…”

Jack cut her off with a kiss. “Next time, just ask.” He smiled. “But that being said, we’re still in my dream. So how do we get out?”

Sam’s smile turned serious as she considered their situation. “I don’t know. Does everything look the way it’s supposed to be?”

“Yeah, down to a T.”

“You called, O’Neill?” Teal’c came back into the building with a fishing rod. “I still do not understand this past time. You have no fish in the water to fish.”

“It’s not about the fish, Teal’c,” he smiled. Looking over at Sam he saw her nod, indicating he should just act along until they figured something out. Turning back to Teal’c he started explaining the calming effect that fishing had.

 

***

In the end it was SG-2 that rescued them. The planet was under the protection of Anahita, a Persian goddess who, if Sam had understood it correctly was a god of wisdom and fertility, which was always accompanied by water. They had had all of it in spades. What was only twelve hours had felt like months and by the time they had been pulled out, the self she had been trapped in was on the verge of giving birth. Looking down she ran a hand over her stomach. The debriefing was continuing, but she just couldn’t seem to pay attention. She hadn’t even considered that she’d feel the loss of something that wasn’t real. She hadn’t really been pregnant, but her mind had believed it. She’d felt the baby move, she’d lost her sense of balance and begun to waddle- all the things a pregnancy entailed. She missed the life that they were about to meet. But above all she missed Jack.

For a moment there he had been hers completely. They’d been husband and wife in the time they were there. Slept next to each other, shared all the happy and confusing moments, and laughed. Oh how they had laughed at all the craziness they could do while no one was paying attention and they could live their lives as they wanted.

“So Teal’c and I were in an amusement park,” Daniel was telling them. “Apparently Teal’c had had a dream recently where he just rode rollercoasters and ate junk food all day.” Sam turned her head in surprise to her Jaffa friend, who looked just as stoic as ever. But then she realized that his eyes were laughing.

“That must have been fun.” She directed at him.

“It was most pleasurable.”

“Where were you?” Daniel asked excited to hear their events.

Jack looked at him. “At the cabin with you and Teal’c. We did a lot of fishing.”

“Huh,” Daniel responded a little disappointed.

But Sam’s eyes had turned back to Jack. He had a small smile on his lips as he looked down on the paper he was doodling on.

“Well, if that’s it?” Their commanding officer said. “Then I guess SG-1 is on stand down until your next mission comes up. Dismissed.”

Sam looked at Jack, who stood still. Then when the others had left they slowly made their way towards the elevator.

“So…” He started.

“So, I’m heading to my office now.”

“We need to talk about what happened there.”

“Absolutely,” Sam replied, “just as soon as I hand my transfer papers to the General.”

“You sure?” He asked concerned.

“After that dream? Yeahsureyoubetcha.” Smiling she left him in the hallway as she stepped into the elevator.

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It's been an idea that's been swimming in my head for a couple of days now and it just begged to be put on paper. I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to reading your thoughts.


End file.
